Currently, the application of multi-media services based on mobile communication network become more and more widely, such as video conference, video surveillance and tele-medicine. In order to effectively utilize the wireless network resources and improve the real-time performance of video application, the video transmission needs to be correspondingly adjusted according to the change of channel quality.
Generally, a user equipment and a server can transmit a video data packet to each other. The server adjusts the video transmission by receiving feedback information of the user equipment, the feedback time used is relative long, thus causing that the server cannot adjust the video transmission in time, which may easily result in underutilization of resources or data loss.